At the Lake House
by hidansbabe530
Summary: The Wolf and The Bat AU. One-Shot. Remember that time Eren and Levi got caught by Armin? You don't? WELL HERE IT IS! Rated M for hot dock smut! And Happy Birthday to my Kohai, Doctor Ren Winchester!


**You wanted to know about the time Armin caught Eren and Levi post climax... right? Well here you go! And Happy Birthday Kohai (Doctor Ren Winchester)! I wrote this right after reading the first chapter of **_**'Kitty Heichou'**_**. (The rest of you should go check it out. It's cute) Oh, and Happy Easter everyone! (Note: This wasn't supposed to be written for... a few months... but it's for my Kohai!)**

Eren smiled as he got out of the car. They had just finished college a week prior, and Hanji and Erwin had invited all their friends out to Erwin's lake house to celebrate a year well done. The vampire prince was fucking ecstatic to be there.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Eren said as he looked out at the lake. There was even a dock! Eren was going to enjoy either pushing Jean off it, or jumping off himself. Or, if he felt really evil, pushing his boyfriend off it. Though Levi would probably flip his shit because fish shit in that water.

"Glad you like it." Erwin said as he walked down the steps to great everyone. "I got a call from Eld, Gunther, and Mike. They won't be able to make it." Eren nodded as the others pulled up.

"Annie, Bert, and Reiner couldn't make it either." Armin said as he walked over.

"Whatever, let's get this party started!" Connie yelled as he jumped off the back of Ymir's pick up truck. The werewolves watched as Sasha jumped off the back as well, knocking Connie to the ground because she jumped onto him.

"Yeah!" She said as she jumped up, feet landing in the middle of Connie's back, causing him to groan in pain. Everyone laughed a bit as Sasha finally got off and the buzz cut vampire stood.

"Damn it Sasha. Warn me." He snapped lightly. Sasha just smiled wide as she hugged him.

"Sorry Babe. Now let's go, I'm hungry!"

"When aren't you"? Jean asked as they approached the house.

"So Erwin, what do your parents do?" Marco asked as they headed inside.

"My father is a business man. Owner of a large military weapons manufacturing business. My mother is the CEO of said company, as well as the owner of a popular fashion industry over in France." Erwin said as he opened his front door, only to get latched onto by his girlfriend.

"Fluffy!" Hanji cried. "I missed you." Levi rolled his eyes as he walked past the two.

"He was literally just in the house, Four Eyes." The werewolf prince turned towards the couple. "And get the fuck out of the doorway. Your keeping the bat brats outside and I'm sure the squirrel fighter is about to die of not eating for ten seconds." Sasha pouted a bit.

"It's been ten mintues!" She cried. Erwin and Hanji moved as the vampires and other werewolves entered.

"Welcome to my lake house." Erwin said after everyone settled in the living room. "We own from the fence to the north to the river to the south, the western road to the lake. Feel free to do as you please, with in reason." He looked to Isabel.

"What?" Erwin crossed his arms as he continued to look at her. "Oh, you're still pissed about that? It was, what, ten years ago?"

"It was last year and yes, I'm still pissed. You put a snake in my boot and the thing bit me." Isabel crossed her arms as she thought about it.

"Oh yeah!" She started to laugh. "That was awesome." Hanji giggled a bit as well.

"Oh come on Fluffy. It was all in good fun. And it's not like it was poisonous. You were fine." Erwin sighed as he leaned back.

"Still. No strange, wild animals in the house."

"Then what the fuck is Hanji doing in here?" Levi asked, causing the glasses wearing vampire to laugh and Erwin to glare slighly.

"Watch it Levi. Or I'm throwing you in the lake." Levi's eyes snapped into a hard glare.

"Fucking try it and you'll have no dick." Hanji stopped her laughing and jumped between the two.

"No! Erwin's dick is mine and if you take his, I'll take Eren's." Levi growled as Eren sighed.

"It's not like he needs it. Eren's the one getting a dick in his ass." Jean snickered off to the side. Eren turned and crossed his arms.

"At least I'm not still on sex hiatus. And last time I checked, you got a dick in your ass too."

"Can we not?" Ymir asked. "As much as I love watching you argue, that's my cousin. I don't care about his ass or what's in it." Marco was blushing as he shook his head and Eren and Levi shrugged.

"Speaking of which, if you're going to have sex, please be quiet. No one wants to know, and no one wants to hear." Erwin said.

"That means you and Four Eyes better not fuck at all. She can't stay quiet and you fucking know it." Levi said. Hanji smiled devilishly as Erwin blushed lightly, shaking his head while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but it's relatively warm, so I'm going to go outside." And Mikasa left the building. Eren smiled wide as he jumped up from his spot on the couch.

"Wait up Mikasa!" And Eren was out, but not just out, he was also ripping clothes off as he went. Levi's jaw dropped until he remembered Eren already had his swimming trunks on and watched out the glass wall to see his vampire jump off the edge of the dock.

"I'm with Eren!" Isabel and Hanji yelled, running out and following his stripping example. Soon everyone was outside. Erwin, Sasha, and Connie were on the deck, grilling food for anyone who was hungry. Ymir and Christa sat on the shore with Mikasa, Farlan, Petra, and Auruo. Levi, Marco and Armin sat on the dock while they watched Eren, Jean, Hanji, and Isabel play in the water.

"Come on Armin! The waters really warm!" Eren said to his blond friend.

"That's because you probably pissed in it." Jean snickered. Eren turned to him.

"If I did, I would like to remind you that you are right next to me." Jean stopped laughing as he made a face.

"Please tell me you didn't." Eren said nothing as he swam away from the two toned haired vampire. "You son a bitch you better not have!" Eren began to chuckle as he swam to the edge of the dock.

"Come on Armin." The blond shook his head.

"Nope. Last time I almost drowned." Eren pouted.

"It wasn't my fault! It was the stupid horse." Eren whined, latching to his friend's leg and hearing a possessive growl come from Levi. Eren's eyes sparkled as he then clung to Levi's legs. "Will you come in?" Levi shook his head.

"There are fish in there. They piss and shit in that water and so does any other animal that drink from this lake. The bottom's most likely cover in fish shit, mud, and decaying fish bodies. Not fucking happening." Eren just stared at Levi for a second before turning his head.

"Hanji! Isabel!" The two werewolf bitches turned, ceasing their splash fight. Eren tilted his head at Levi and the two grinned mischieviously.

"Coming!" They shouted, hurrying over. They each grabbed onto Levi's arms and the three leaned back, but the werewolf prince managed to not only stay put, but have the three fall back into the water anyways.

"I told you, I'm not fucking coming in." Eren pouted.

"But Levi!" He whined. Just then, Hanji came up and spit water at Levi and swam back far enough that he could only reach her if he got in.

"You fucking bitch!" Levi snarled, fist clenched and eyes flashing blue. "Get back over here so that I can rip off your fucking tongue!"

"Levi!" Erwin yelled from the deck. "Watch what you say to my mate! I will seriously throw you into the lake."

"You aren't even mated yet!" Levi yelled back. Even from where they were, they could see Erwin's eyes shift to black.

"That's not the fucking point and you know it!" Levi sighed as he turned back to see Eren looking at him with his beautiful green eyes, sparkling with a hidden mischief that told Levi to back the fuck up, but he couldn't.

"What?" Eren said nothing as he started to climb onto the dock, making it bounce as it was a floating one. He crawled over to Levi and laid his wet head on the werewolf's shoulder. Levi just smiled softly when Eren put an arm around the werewolf's waist. Levi was about to return the affection when he sudden felt himself being hoisted into the air.

"Oh my gosh." He heard Hanji laugh out. Levi didn't have time to responed because he was then flying through the air and landed in the dirty lake. When he surfaced, he turned to see a certain vampire prince looking very smug and proud while others were laughing, or trying to hold it back and failing.

"Eren!" Levi yelled, voice cold, and where it shut up some, a few continued to laugh, including Eren since he knew Levi would never hurt him, or threaten a sex hiatus because he needed to plung into that tight ass a much as Eren needed him to pound it.

"I love you!" Eren called, with a cocky smile before he stepped back on the dock. Armin and Marco made sure they were the fuck out of the way as Eren sprinted and jumped, curling his body into a ball as he landed right next to Levi, causing water to splash onto the wolf, much to his displeasure.

"Eren you fucker!" Levi barked as Eren surfaced. "What the hell was that for?" Eren smiled as he hugged Levi.

"You weren't getting in, and I wanted to swim with you. And Erwin made me realize that the only way to get you in, was to throw you in." Eren said, kissing Levi's wet cheek. "And now that you're in." He turned to Hanji and Isabel and smiled. "Wanna play chicken?" Hanji and Isabel smiled and they automatically got to work getting Isabel on Hanji's shoulders.

"Chicken?" Levi asked. Eren nodded as he went behind Levi and disappeared under the water. Levi was about to turn when he felt something between his legs and then he was brought out of the water. He flailed a bit untill he steady himself on his brat's shoulders. "Eren what the fu-"

"Jean! Referee." The horse faced vampire sighed as he swam over to the four.

"Right. No biting. That's it."

"Wait! What the fuck are we doing?" Levi asked. Eren looked up at him, rubbing Levi's cock through the swim trunks, making the werewolf wish that the vampire was turned around with it in his mouth.

"Have you never played chicken? It's easy. Knock Isabel off Hanji's shoulders while staying on mine. I'll be trying to trip Hanji up." Levi nodded as Eren stood in front of Hanji, the three were battle ready and Levi sighed as he raised his arms, ready to push.

"Ready set." Jean made a weird chicken noise, causing the werewolves to make faces as Eren went straight to try to trip up Hanji. This brought the werewolves from Jean's weird start sound and got to it. Levi and Isabel locked hands and pushed against each other while their bases moved to try and help.

"Think you can win Big Bro?" Isabel asked, eyes set in concentration as she tried to get the upper hand. Levi's face held it's usual bored expression. Hanji was laughing like an idiot, and then screamed playfully as Eren just spit water at her.

"Hey!" She called, collecting water in her mouth as the two continued spitting water at each other. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Disgusting." He sighed out as he turned his eyes back to Isabel. His eyes switched blue as he smirked and swung his leg, catching Isabel's. He hooked his ankle and pulled down, causing her to lose her balance, which caused Hanji to lose balance. They fell, but in order to try to stay up right, Isabel reached out and pulled Levi and Eren down with them. When they all surfaced, they turned to Jean.

"The princes win." He said, causing Isabel to pout.

"No, I demand a rematch!" And so they played chicken about five more times, and only succeeded the last time because Eren lost his own balance on the slippery lake bed. They went to the shore where they were handed towels. It was time for lunch and Connie, Sasha, and Erwin were happy to feed the entertainment for the last thirty minutes.

"Good job sweety." Erwin said as he kissed Hanji's cheek. Hanji smiled wide.

"Thanks Fluffy!" Everyone came and sat at the table at the deck, sitting next to their lovers, or friends in Armin's and Mikasa's case.

"So why does she call you Fluffy?" Sasha asked with half a hot dog hanging from her mouth. Erwin sighed as Hanji smiled.

"Have you seen the fuckers face? Do you not see those eyebrows? They're huge!" Erwin glared at Levi lightly. "Unless she's been talking about your pube-"

"Levi!" Eren warned. "I don't want to think about anyone's dick while I eat." In which the vampire turned to eat his own hot dog.

"Like you haven't thought of his while you eat anything phallic shaped." Jean teased. Eren just looked at him.

"Damn fucking right I have. This shit doesn't tickle my gag reflex. Levi's dick fucking chokes me." Eren didn't blush, didn't even bat a fucking eye, as he returnd to his food, leaving everyone staring and Levi with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Can we not talk about dick?" Ymir asked. "My poor Christa doesn't need to hear about that."

"Didn't you just by a giant double edged dildo to use?" Mikasa said, completely straight faced as she took a sip of water. Ymir shrugged as Christ blushed.

"Touche." Connie groaned.

"Thank you werewolves. You have no idea what it's like to be surrounded by nothing but talk about gay sex." The werewolves nodded slowly. Levi clicked his tongue.

"Well I welcome it. I'm surrounded by nothing but dick in vag talk. I could care less about it." Armin sighed.

"Can we not? I would like to eat without thinking of any sex." Armin said, turning a slight glare to Jean, Eren, and Levi for starting it.

"Armin, one day you'll find someone, and you will want to do nothing but fuck." Eren said. Armin looked him dead in the eye.

"And that day won't be anytime soon, so I'd like to not know about you choking on your boyfriend's penis when you give him head before he plows your ass like a farmer. Now, can I eat in relative peace?" Eren was blushing as he turned back to his food to continue eating. Once everyone finished they went on a hike in the woods that surrounded the house.

"So, hungry." Sasha whined. Everyone turned to her.

"We haven't been walking for ten fucking minutes and you just ate." Levi said. "And we can still see the fucking house." Connie tsked at Levi.

"That's not how you motivate her. This, is how you motivate my girlfriend." He turned to Sasha and smiled as he pulled something out from his pocket. "Sasha, babe. If you can survive the hike, I'll give you this." He waved it in his hand, and it was then that everyone realized it was a candy bar. "And, if you do it without complaining and begging for food, I'll tell you where my secret stash is in my car." Sasha jumped on it and agreed. As they walked, Eren leaned over to Levi.

"Connie's a fucking prick." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"How's that?" The werewolf princed asked his lover.

"Connie doesn't have a car. He doesn't drive at all." Levi cocked his eyebrow again before turning to the buzz cut vampire.

"Conniving little fucker." Eren hummed as they continued their hike. It was decent. The only problem happened when they were headed back to the house for supper when Sasha finally remembered that Connie didn't have a car.

"She's pissed." Levi said as they walked into the house. Eren laughed.

"Three, two, one." And at that moment, Connie handed her the candy bar he promised her, as well as a cookie and she was happy and kissing him all over. "Food fixes everything for her." That's when Sasha sunk her teeth into Connie's neck and the shorter vampire shivered and groaned a little.

"Babe, calm down. Everyone's watching." Sasha pulled away and lapped at the mark she just made.

"Sorry Connie. I was SO happy and I'm SO hungry." Eren sighed as the two vampires went to help Erwin make dinner. Everyone just sort of relaxed in the living room until it was time to eat and then sat at the table in the large dining room.

"Where is everyone sleeping?" Marco asked as they neared the end of their meal. Erwin wiped his mouth with a napkin before answering.

"I have enough rooms to accommodate everyone, as long as you double up. I'll show you your rooms when we all finish." Everyone just sort of nodded and after they ate, were shown where they were sleeping. Everyone was tired from the day, and turned in. After showering, Levi stepped into his and Eren's room, to see that his vampire was no where to be seen.

"Eren?" Levi looked around and found a note on the pillow.

_'Meet me at the dock._'

Levi sighed as he put on his swim trunks, which were dry, but not clean, and headed to the dock. He figured Eren wanted to get in some late night swimming, but what met him was a naked vampire, sprawled out on the dock with his hand on his cock, pumping it as he whined to himself. Levi felt his dick harden instantly when Eren's green eyes glinted in the moonlight, showing compelete and utter lust.

"Levi." Eren mewled, spreading his legs. "Come on, I'm horny." Levi walked over, dropping his swim trunks to the dock, joining his boyfriend.

"And we can't do this in the house because?" Levi asked as he went straight for Eren's neck to start leaving hickies. Eren's back arched slightly and he moaned as their erections brushed.

"You don't seem to be complaining." The vampire said, letting go of his cock so his arm wasn't pinned between them.

"My boyfriend is asking me to fuck him. How can I say no?" Levi said nipping at one of Eren's nipples. "I never thought you'd be into public sex like this." Levi said as he toyed with the vampire's nipples. Eren moaned lightly as his head went back a little.

"I wanted to try something new. And we're here. I've always wanted to have sex at a lake." Levi chuckled huskily as he started to kiss down Eren's stomach.

"Such a dirty brat, aren't you." Levi said as he got down to Eren's leaking cock. "And you're already so hard. How long have you been planning this?" Eren smirked as he bucked his hips so his dick pushed against the werewolf's lips.

"Since I felt your boner on the back of my head when we were playing chicken." Eren said. Levi blushed lightly.

"I see. Well, if I don't fuck you now, someone will probably realize we aren't in our room and come looking for us." And so Levi dove into Eren's dick. Eren moaned at the feeling of his cock being surrounded by the warmth of Levi's mouth. His fingers went straight for the black, silky locks of his lover as Levi moved up and down his shaft with practiced ease.

"L-Levi... I-I want to taste you too." Levi stopped and pulled off Eren's dick, smirking as he repositioned himself so that Eren could suck his own leaking member. Before Levi started to suck Eren, he got his own fingers wet, aand as soon as his mouth enclosed on Eren's head, he rub a saliva covered finger around the puckered hole. Eren moaned and the action sent delicious shivers up Levi's cock and his spin.

As he bobbed his head on Eren's cock, his hips rolled into Eren's mouth, and his fingers worked Eren's ass. Eren kept moaning until he released into Levi's mouth, clenching around the werewolf's fingers. This caused Levi to climax down Eren's throat as well.

"Damn." Levi said once he pulled off Eren's dick. He was about to move off when he felt Eren begin to suck his dick that was still in the vampire's mouth. It was sensitive and caused Levi to shudder. "Holy f-fuck Brat. I still need to get my dick in that tight ass of yours." This caused Eren to moan and give one last hard suck before releasing Levi's dick with a wet pop.

Levi moved and got settled between Eren's legs, about to push in when Eren stopped him.

"W-Wait. L-Levi... I... I wanna watch." Levi stared at Eren before smirking.

"Oh. You want to see my cock thrusting into your tight ass? Such a dirty, dirty vampire. But I don't know. How badly do you want to watch me fuck you to oblivion?" Levi's slightly sadistic side was beginning to show as he asked his boyfriend to beg. Eren whimpered as he spread his legs as far as they'd go.

"Levi, please! I-I'm going crazy as it is." Levi sat back on his heels and gave his dick a few lazy strokes. Eren whined as he watched. He couldn't say this treatment didn't turn him on more, but damn it he wanted to watch Levi's cock wrecking him.

"Please Levi! I need to watch you pounding into me. It makes me so horny to watch your thick werewolf cock messing up my insides and dominating me in ways that should be illegal. I love watching you stretch me in the most deliciously sinful ways and make me lose my mind. I want to see your abs flex as your hips move impossibly fast as you thrust deep and harder into my tight ass. I want to see us connected in the most intimate of ways. Please Levi, I NEED to see you fuck me." Something snapped in Levi as he positioned Eren so that he could watch the werewolf work his magic.

"You're so fucking filthy." Levi said as he thrust completely in at once, causing Eren to scream out in pleasure. "Shh. You don't want to wake everyone. Or do you want everyone to see me fuck you?" Eren moaned as he watched Levi begin to move. "Enjoying the view Eren? My dear horny vampire. Is this what you wanted?" Eren moaned as Levi began to dirty talk. He saw his own dick twitch as Levi thrusted in.

Eren couldn't tear his eyes from the scene. It was lewd, so lewd. And hot. So damn HOT. Watching Levi continuously disappear inside himself, his abs moving to keep the inhuman pace going, the sweat glistening in the moonlight every so often.

"Holy fuck Eren. How can your ass still be this tight?" Levi said as he continued thrusting. "I've fucked you so many times, you'd think you'd be loose, but it's still like your a virgin." Levi panted as he began to angle himself differently, looking for Eren's prostate. "Your greedy light hole just keeps sucking me in too. I'm surprised I can even pull back." Levi leaned down and kissed Eren's shoulder, trying to stay out of the brunette's way as he continued to plunge into him.

"Levi!" Eren shoutd as Levi hit his prostate. "Right there. Fuck me harder please!" Levi smirked as he obliged. Eren kept giving orders and praise as Levi fucked him on the dock, the dock bouncing on the water as Levi fucked Eren senseless.

"Fuck Eren, you're fucking beautiful. And fucking tight, and hot. Damn you're hot inside. My cock feels like it's fucking melting." All Eren could do was moan as he continued to watch as Levi fucked him. "How excited are you to watch me pump you full of my cum, Eren?" The vampire moaned again.

"L-Lev-i!" Eren started to buck his hips back, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing over the lake. "S-So fu-ah-cking g-g-ooood. I-I'm gonn-ah c-c-cuum!" Eren managed to get out as he felt the coil in his stomach tighten impossibly.

"Same here. Watch closely Brat. I'm pumping you full." Levi thrust a few more times until they were both hit with their climaxs, moaning each others names out. Eren watched as he came all over himself and Levi came inside him, said substance spilling over the edges before the werewolf even pulled out.

Just then, a light shown, making it easier for Eren to watch the semen coming out of his ass.

"Oh my blood!" That was definately Armin's voice. The couple froze as Levi turned to see that, yes, it was the blond vampire standing at the end of the dock, flashlight in hand, shining light on the two. The flashlight fell, giving him a better view of the white fluid leaking from his freind's ass.

"A-Armin?" Eren squeaked, moving to see his friend's face. Armin just stared as Levi pulled out of Eren, causing the vampire prince to whimper at the lose, and allowed the semen to leak out more freely, the sight being displayed by the light of the flashlight.

"I-I h-heard n-n-noises a-and c-came to ch-check it out." Armin's face was so red that Eren was sure tomatoes would be jealous.

"Armin... are you going to be okay?" Armin just turned away.

"I-I'm going back inside. Y-You two have fun."

"Just did." Levi said, causing Armin to squeak and run to the house. The two princes sat on the dock for a little longer, Levi's semen still leaking out of the vampire.

"How much did you let out?" Eren asked when he still felt it coming out. Levi turned to Eren and shrugged.

"When was the last time we fucked?" Eren sighed as he laid back down. They didn't spend time together since right after finals, so it had been a while.

"We should probably get back inside. We're going to get colds." Levi nodded as they headed inside, showered, and went to bed.

The next day, Jean had run out to jump into the water from the dock, and slipped on the reminisce of Eren's and Levi's night that they didn't bother cleaning up, leading to many laughs, and the couple being sassed by Erwin about waking everyone up.

**Happy Birthday Kohai and Happy Easter everyone! I hope this made you all happy! Not only did you get the story on Eren and Levi getting caught post climax at the lake, but for that one person who asked, why Hanji's nickname for Erwin is Fluffy! And I hope you liked how I got some more out of their friends, since the main story focused mainly on Levi and Eren and no one else really. Anyways... I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
